


just a midnight moment,

by houmei



Category: Todd Allison & the Petunia Violet
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Porn, probably not what you are expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houmei/pseuds/houmei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>porn and love in small doses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a midnight moment,

0.

Elijah does not betray himself, nor do his hands betray the way they skim the length of one cigarette, two, five and eight of them until his finger tips are stained. His shoulders do not betray him in the rigid line they form when an unwanted weight of a hand rests on them and squeezes and bundles of muscles and nerves tense together. And his eyes, Meredith's knows...his eyes do not betray him. Not when they're staring hard at him, unblinking and too sharp, too bright. Meredith sees Elijah's eyes and can't find the betrayal there, not when a certain orange-haired botanist briskly stalks past them. Meredith's sees Elijah's eyes follow the shape of his back and darken.

There's no betrayal in honesty. After all, it's all Elijah has left.

 

I.

"You look very nice today, Meredith." Elijah waits for Meredith to raise a brow at him, maybe tighten his mouth a bit and huff and smile and distract himself with something else. Elijah expects Meredith to react in the way he does and anticipates the pursuit of compliments and reactions, reactions into expressions, expressions into meaningful, tangible needs and fingers in his hair, on his cheekbones. Elijah waits-

But Meredith stops and looks right at him, in a way Elijah can only describe as interested when someone's eyes become lidded and their stare focuses, and then- "You too, Elijah." So quietly that Elijah still hears his heart spasm and has to sink his nails into his skin to hold himself back.

 

II.

Meredith's skin is so perfectly textured, the kind of skin he brushes his fingers over and feels softness yet undeniable human texture. Definitely nothing like silk, nothing flawless or smooth that can be compared to the small of one's back, no- Meredith's skin is all thickness and dark warmth, old burned by the sun and so good against his palms. Elijah thinks there can be nothing else to compare it to when he takes a pinch of it or makes a space of it damp and hot over his mouth. He kisses his neck, then fastens his lips and Meredith tightens and leans hard into him. Meredith gropes for words, they tumble out and Elijah knows he's saying something about marks and _seeing_ \- and it's valid, they both understand. But Meredith's skin is so dark and so very resistant to his love bites.

"Almost." He goes for Meredith's throat and endures the hard arching all the way through.

 

III.

"You stopped." Elijah's head lolls back into the wall with a thud and he heaves. He licks his lower lip and his expression is impatient, pained. He whispers: "You stopped, _oh._ "

"I thought..." Meredith doesn't sound guilty, and is slowly speaking in that heavy patient way that suggests he needs to take a breath, even if Elijah is eager. "...I heard someone at the door." Meredith is vastly focused, even now despite the way his breath shakes and fingers continuously curl and uncurl around the bundle of Elijah's pants. Elijah looks down just in time to see Meredith brush some of that dark hair from his face with a huff, and he smiles and begins to comb his fingers up Meredith's hairline. "Hmm, let me help." He holds it there, a dark mass of Meredith's hair in his hands, giving him a perfect view of Meredith's half-lidded look, his heavy flush and his wet lips when they breathe on the head and enclose slowly once again.

 

IV.

"Can you believe the lack of decency of some people??" Elijah fiercely whispers and balks when the wall farthest away from their bed gives another quake, accompanied by the strained muffled sound of copious amounts of love-making. "Oh my God, they're going _again!_ Do they not realize they have neighbors?! It's rude manners is what it is, Meredith!"

"Y-Yeah." Meredith doesn't have much to say on the matter, and if he did it'd be only that he's really not in the mood anymore and this is really awkward. He decides then, and casually pushes a very naked, sweaty Elijah off of him. Elijah looks as if he's about to loudly protest but Meredith sufficiently quiets him down with a smothered pillow to the face. A muffled, somewhat thankful: _"Ohhh, God, yes!"_ rejoices behind their wall and Meredith smothers his own face too. "Okay. Goodnight."

 

V.

Shouldering a lifetime of adulthood taught Elijah many things about establishing his responsibility, his good-decision making regarding all things that demanded his attention, and perhaps not most importantly but imperative all the same: his control. Elijah creates a cool hunting ground that easily helps him evade the worst of what came to his job, enabling him to target and strike first without being singled out as a man who is also a predator. There are easy prey to sink into, some almost ask for his scathing stare and icey cold impression. Some are more stout than he gives them credit for, but Elijah will always find a way to remain in control when no one else suspects or believes to. It isn't uncommon for him to think that many conceive the same impression of him.

He doesn't wonder what they'd think now if they saw him on his back, balls of his feet sliding over sheets and thighs cradling Meredith's weight on him. It'd surely be a sight for them to see him weakly grab at Meredith's hands, his hips as that clenching heat sinks down on him again and again. It's a beautiful example of eroding control, bending and curling and twisting away into what is now himself: a gasping, whining mess of jerking hips and arching back. He's a display, if anything, of control that is so carefully brought down to it's foundation, to nothing more than the result of fingers sliding into his hair and gripping tight at the roots. A hot mouth indenting teeth into his neck and biting down and making it sting. Elijah feels the seams of himself come apart with every press of Meredith on him. He groans and blissfully shuts down when Meredith quietly smiles against him and takes it again, and again, and again.


End file.
